mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Moraga vs. Chris Cariaso
The first round began. Cariaso landed a leg kick ducking under a punch. Four thirty-five. Moraga blocked a high kick. Four fifteen. Moraga blocked another high kick. Four minutes. Cariaso landed a leg kick and tripped eating a blocked high kick as he stood. Three thirty-five. Cariaso landed a nice leg kick. Moraga missed a huge high kick slipping. Moraga got a double to guard, three fifteen, they stood, hmm. Three minutes as Cariaso landed a body kick. Cariaso landed a leg kick. Moraga missed a high kick blocking one there. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Moraga landed a right to the body, they clinched, two minutes. Moraga kneed the body. Cariaso replied. They broke. One thirty-five as Moraga blocked a high kick. Cariaso is southpaw. One fifteen. Cariaso landed a nice body kick. And another. One minute with a third and Moraga landed a counter left hook. Moraga landed a nice right hand. Moraga landed a nice left hook and Cariaso landed an inside kick, thirty-five. Cariaso landed a nice right and ate one to the body. Cariaso landed a leg kick. Fifteen as he landed a body kick. Moraga missed a flying knee. Cariaso landed a hard leg kick, the first round ended. 10-9 Moraga. "What are you waiting on?" Cariaso's corner asked sternly. "He's afraid of you. Get those hands going." Moraga's corner wanted him to go to the ground. The second round began. Moraga blocked a probing high kick. Four thirty-five left as Cariaso checked a leg kick and landed a blocked high kick. Four fifteen. Moraga blocked a high kick. They were hurting his forearm. Four minutes. They clinched, Cariaso kneed the body. And again. Three thirty-five left as Cariaso defended a trip. Cariaso kneed the body. And again. Moraga replied. Three fifteen as Cariaso landed again. Moraga's corner yelled for the takedown. Cariaso kneed the body thrice. Moraga broke with a pair of left elbows and a body knee. Three minutes as Moraga tried a standing arm triangle for a second. Moraga blocked a high kick. "The body!" Two thirty-five. Moraga landed a counter left eating a high kick. Cariaso landed a right over the top. "Looking fresh out there!" Moraga blocked a high kick, two fifteen. Two minutes as Cariaso landed a nice body kick. Cariaso landed a hard high kick blocked. Cariaso landed a hard leg kick. One thirty-five. They clinched and Moraga got a trip, Cariaso scooted back. One fifteen as Cariaso's guard was dangerous. One minute. Moraga let him up. Thirty-five as they circled. Moraga blocked a high kick. They clinched. "Elbow!" Cariaso got a trip to guard. Nice. Fifteen. Cariaso landed a right elbow listening to his corner. The second round ended, 10-9 Cariaso. The third round began. Moraga blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Cariaso stuffed a trip and they broke. Four fifteen as Moraga landed a counter left hook. Cariaso backpedaled. Moraga landed a flying knee to the body, they clinched. Four minutes as Moraga worked a standing guillotine. It looks tight. Moraga cranked it against the cage as they went down. Cariaso tapped. Wow.